La apuesta de Hinata
by Sarakerim
Summary: ¿Una apuesta puede ser todo lo que necesitas para unir dos corazones?. SasuHina. AU.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea para esta historia es lo único que va por mi cuenta.

**Summary : **En una noche tormentosa las inquietudes de un corazón frío pueden salir a flote. Sin restricciones ni ataduras. ¿Una apuesta puede ser todo lo que necesitas para unir dos corazones?.

**Status:** One-Shot Completo

* * *

><p>La apuesta de Hinata.<p>

**L**a luna se encuentra resguardada detrás de las negras nubes que impiden la filtración de luz en la habitación de Sasuke. Cuatro artículos conforman la escueta habitación color gris de él Uchiha, una cama, una mesita de noche, una ventana y un armario, es todo lo que hay en esa habitación, ni un solo adorno, una fotografía algo de valor sentimental. No hay nada, _quizás las habitaciones reflejen las actitudes y emociones de cada persona _piensa Hinata cohibida. Y tal vez Sasuke sea de esas personas que no muestran nada ante nadie y que se lo guardan todo para si mismos se dice a si misma.

Los relámpagos hacen acto de presencia con estruendo y provocan un estremecimiento en una ansiosa Hinata, que se mantiene a la expectativa de no ser descubierta infraganti.

Esa noche aprendió algo muy importante, que las apuestas en _verdad o reto _son malas y que las amigas que te obligan a cumplirlas también.

_Una habitación, golosinas y cuatro jóvenes en pijamas no puede traer nada bueno, o eso fue lo que su vocecita interior le dijo a Hinata cuando se vio envuelta en esa apuesta; después he aquí las consecuencias de tus actos. Se recrimina interiormente la Hyuga._

_Las luces de la habitación titilan y las ventanas se cierran violentamente, con la premisa de una fuerte tormenta. _

_Las muchachas se encuentran sentadas en el piso formando un semi círculo, la botella gira quedando justo en frente de Hinata, las palabras verdad o reto suenan ensordecedoras. Ella elige reto. Porque las verdades siempre son difíciles de admitir y un reto no le puede hacer ninguno daño grave a nadie. _

_Hinata saca un papelito cuidadosamente doblado de un frasco lleno de papeles con retos. Y cuando lo leyó se quedó muda de asombro._

—_Hinata, tiene que ir a la casa de Sasuke y robarle un beso__—__ dijo a gran voz TenTen mirando fijamente a la Hyuga que se encuentra azorada y con la voz estrangulada. Ella habría esperado que la tocara a gritar una tontería como; "soy Hinata Hyuga y me gusta el chocomilk" o " Soy Hinata y aun no he dado mi primer beso" pero ir a besar a Sasuke a su propia casa no estaba en sus parámetros, ni en su lista de cosas por hacer, simplemente era algo fuera de su imaginación._

_Sakura que se encontraba presente ladeó la cabeza airada, no era posible que aunque planeando las cosas le hubiera salido todo al revés, se suponía que esa tarjeta tenia que ser para ella no para Hinata, después de todo Hinata no se sentía atraída hacia Sasuke y ella lo ama o eso decía todo el tiempo. No era justo. Simplemente no era justo._

—_Yo..yo no..no pu…puedo a mi…mi no…no me…me gus…gusta Sa…Sasuke- San, me…mejor que…que va…vaya otra…otra__—__ Hinata trató de persuadir a Ino y a TenTen con las mejillas color carmín y con una mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia (tratando de causar ternura), porque Sakura la apoyaba, ella no podía ir y darle un beso a Sasuke cuando Sakura su amiga gritaba a los cuatros vientos que lo ama, era desleal y ella puede ser todo pero no desleal._

—_Tu escogiste reto, Hinata, son las reglas y lo sabes__—__ refutó Ino con los ojos picaros y una sonrisa de satisfacción._

—_Pero ella no quiere ir, Hinata voy yo en tu lugar__—__ contradijo Sakura con la mirada llena de determinación y un aura asesino que asustaría a todo mundo menos a Ino, su mejor amiga. Vaya mejor amiga tenía que no podía ayudarla con algo tan simple como estar de su lado en esos momentos._

—_A ti no te toco esa tarjeta Sakura, se aguantan las dos y punto__—__ concluyó TenTen con los labios finamente fruncidos dejando por concluida las replicas de Sakura e Hinata._

_Sakura frunció el entrecejo y puso los ojos en blanco frustrada, todo le salía mal, absolutamente todo, ¿que se supone que iba a hacer ahora?, sentarse y esperar era una opción, no muy tentadora pero la mas viable, la otra era impedir a toda costa que Hinata fuera a por Sasuke y no se le ocurrían muchos métodos eficaces y pacíficos, todos los que pensaban recurrían a la violencia, algo que no quería utilizar. Joder la vida es tan irónica. Piensa entre divertida y enojada._

_Hinata alzó los ojos nerviosa, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacer semejante cosa? Sasuke la aterra, le produce escalofríos y le da miedo. ¿Cómo iba a poder besarlo?. Tonto juego de verdad o reto, si tuviera la oportunidad mataría al creador. Y tonta ella por dejarse engatusar. Y mas tonta por no haber dado su primer beso antes._

—_Ve y tienes que traer evidencias del beso __—__ ordenó Ino elocuentemente._

—_Pero ¿Cómo? __—__ preguntó sonrojada. Siempre esta sonrojada._

_Fue callada por una mirada amenazante de TenTen._

—_Bien._

_Lanzó un bufido enojada y se encaminó hasta la casa de Sasuke._

Los espinosos dedos del árbol de manzana arañan el cristal de la ventana detrás de Hinata Hyuga. Un viento furioso de primavera se lanza contra la casa durante toda la noche, grita y silba, las persianas se golpean contra el listón con un repetitivo ¡bang! ¡bang! ¡bang!.

Desde cuando tiempo está ahí sin avanzar ni un ápice y sin hacer nada, quizá ya varios minutos, una hora tal vez. No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, así como tampoco sabe de donde ha sacado el valor para adentrase hasta la habitación de Sasuke.

—_Si no traes evidencias del beso querida Hinata, TenTen y yo nos encargaremos de que te arrepientas toda tu vida__—__ le dijo Ino cuando ella cruzaba el pasillo y se encaminaba a la puerta para salir. Así que con esa amenaza no tan contundente pero si escalofriante, se dirigió hasta el departamento del Uchiha._

Bueno ahora recuerda de donde ha encontrado el valor.

Con una tormenta soplando, ella no se sorprendería de encontrar el campo de hielo congelado y blanco por la mañana. La visión de Hinata se adapta a la oscuridad, y observa con curiosa incredulidad que el hombre delante de ella acostado en la cama no parecía tan aterrador dormido. ¿Un truco de las sombras? Se pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros, lanza una mirada escudriñante al lugar, y piensa que las posibilidades de salir muerta son muy altas, pero tiene que hacer el intento.

Por su extraña mente cruza el pensamiento de mejor besar a Kiba después de todo son muy buenos amigos si se lo pedía él no se negaría, ella prefiere besar a Kiba o hasta su perro Akamaru que a Sasuke, no es que Sasuke le caiga mal, ni que lo odie, pero simplemente no puede besarlo, es algo que no puede hacer por mas que lo piense.

Camina lentamente y trata de no hacer ruido, pero francamente no pensó que resultara todo lo contrario. Una vez que dio su segundo paso los pies se le enredan y cae al suelo con estrépito. Evidentemente arma un alboroto, tira y aplasta algunas latas de refresco. En ese preciso instante desea que la tierra se la trague y cierra los ojos asustada, pero al darse cuenta que Sasuke sigue impávido en su cómoda cama reanuda el paso hasta la salida.

Una vez que abre la puerta se siente liberada y en el paraíso pero cuando una ráfaga de viento helada la obliga a adentrase de nuevo en la casa se quiere morir. Derrotada se sienta en un mullido sofá color negro y piensa en todas las posibles cosas que pueden sucederle por no llevar las pruebas del beso, mientras por otro lado cavila en todo lo que le podría pasar si besa a Sasuke, ¡que dilema!, bufa molesta y enojada de si misma por ser tan débil.

Mira el espejo que se encuentra empotrado en la pared y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando ve reflejado a Sasuke en el con una mirada intimidante mientras se pregunta que rayos hace la chica Hyuga en su casa.

Hinata se levanta desprevenida y sus mejillas se colorean de un adorable color carmín. Sasuke la mira estupefacto e incrédulo y con un aura asesino. Se acerca hasta ella con pasos firmes y decididos, con mirada dominante y desafiante, un porte escultural y masculino, resaltando aquellas bellas facciones y aquel abdomen tan marcado de no ser por su ridícula ropa interior de conejitos, ella da un paso hacia atrás cohibida mirando absorta aquella cara esculpida a mano, seguida por ese maravilloso cuerpo y después mira desconcertada aquellos calzoncillos de conejitos que la hacen soltar una carcajada seguida de mas carcajadas porque no puede creer que una persona tan seria como Sasuke use ropa interior tan tierna.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de la burla de Hinata se olvida de todo lo demás e inmediatamente le entran unas ganas terribles de ponerla en su lugar pero se contiene porque repara en la ropa que lleva puesta (o la que no lleva puesta), se encoge de hombros y al final cuando Hinata se ha calmado suelta discretamente _—_Estaban en descuento._—_ pero esta declaración no ayuda de mucho porque Hinata se vuelve a reír abiertamente y a carcajada suelta, lueg se calla abruptamente pues se da cuenta de aquella mirada que Sasuke tiene sobre ella y que tanto miedo le causa.

—Lo siento_—_ logra decir después de unos cuantos minutos cuando el dolor de estomago por tanta risa se ha ido.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa?_—_ pregunta amenazadoramente con el ceño fruncido, un Sasuke algo alterado que se cubre la ropa interior con la primera cosa que encontró a la vista: un cojín que a pesar de que no habla esta algo harto que siempre lo usen para cubrir ciertas "cosas".

—Veras, bu…bueno yo…yo_—_ después de tanta risa, regresa a su estado natural y comienza a tartamudear como tonta porque sadvierte la situación en la que esta.

Sasuke la mira largamente y alza una ceja interrogante dándole a entender a Hinata que siga hablando pero ella no puede porque la timidez la ha dominado. Después de unos largos minutos que a Hinata le parecen una eternidad habla:

—Pues, ne…necesito un…un be…beso_—_ afirma con la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, siente que va a explotar y quiere regresar el tiempo pero sabe que eso no se puede, Sasuke la mira desconcertado sin creerse un poco lo que la chica le dice pero al final asiente con la cabeza.

Los minutos trasncurren e Hinata siente que se va a desmayar, Sasuke al adivinar el estado de Hinata decide ayudarla y le da un vaso con agua para que se tranquilice, ella lo toma con desconfianza pero después lo bebe todo y se calma lentamente.

—Así que quieres un beso_—_ asegura con una media sonrisa mientras piensa que el destino no puede ser mas perfecto. Hinata se colorea y se siente desfallecer reúne fuerzas de quien sabe donde y menciona:

_—_Es…es una…una apu…apuesta._—_ quiere golpearse por tonta pero no lo hace porque parecería aun mas tonta y reflexiona que ya esta bastante humillada.

Sasuke la mira largamente y se da cuenta que tiene ganas de ese beso, ganas de Hinata, después detiene aquellos pensamientos porque él es hombre y ella es una mujer y muchas cosas pueden suceder cuando un hombre con mas testosterona de lo normal se descontrola estando una mujer en su casa con el mas adorable sonrojo que pueda haber.

—Y porque aceptaste, ¿es que no tienes dignidad o que? ¿No puedes defenderte o que?_—_ señala fuertemente con el entrecejo fruncido, la chica lo mira aterrorizada y se queda sin habla de la impresión.

Afuera de la casa la tormenta de nieve sigue su rumbo y no cesa, impidiendo que Hinata se vaya. Mira a su alrededor y se cubre la cara con sus temblorosas y blancas manos, no sabe que decir. Sasuke le ha hecho preguntas a las que por el momento su atrofiada mente no tiene respuestas.

Sasuke que se hastía por todo, decide hablar y ponerle fin al pesado silencio.

—Solo bésame y punto_—_ expresa Sasuke con seguridad.

Hinata abre los ojos desmesuradamente, no puede creer lo que acaba escuchar de los labios de Sasuke, piensa que tal vez es producto de su imaginación sin embargo prontamente se da cuenta que ella no tiene tanta imaginación y declara:

—De acuerdo.

Se reanuda un prologando silencio que empieza a pesar tanto como una losa. Sasuke mira largamente a Hinata y ella se siente en el ojo del huracán. Todos los rasgos de la cara de Sasuke están inmóviles. Y sin embargo la tensión emanaba de él como ondas eléctricas. Solo su silencio es ya una forma de intimidación.

Sasuke se da cuenta que ha esperado mucho tiempo y decide tomar la iniciativa. Toma a Hinata suavemente de las mejillas la acerca hacia él y estampa sus labios carnosos en los suaves de ella. Hinata mueve los labios al compás de los latidos de su corazón y se sorprende al darse cuenta que se siente gustosa y que ese beso no ha estado absolutamente nada mal para ser su primer beso.

Cuando termina el contacto Hinata refunfuña algo inentendible, busca los labios de Sasuke hambrienta y lo besa con emoción y mucho sentimiento.

—Me gustas_—_ insinúa lentamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, no pudiendo creer del todo que haya declarado eso, pero después sonríe tranquila cuando Sasuke la estrecha entre sus brazos y murmura un escueto "Tú también me gustas".

Hinata piensa que la apuesta después de todo no ha sido tan mala, y se pregunta si es posible que un reto pueda unir a dos corazones solitarios. Sasuke le da un beso en los labios y ella se dice así misma que si, que tal vez una apuesta si puede unir a dos personas.

Sasuke se relame los labios gustoso y cavila que después de todo si pudo poner a Hinata en su lugar, en sus brazos, en su casa y prontamente en su cama.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>N.A.<em>

_Hola gente pues como siempre me llevo un tiempo hacer este shot pero al fin lo termine he de decir me gusto como quedo, muy sutil, sin embargo al final siento que apresure mucho las cosas pero en fin... __Así que ¿como les ha parecido a ustedes?, si les ha gustado, si necesita mejoras, o si es fantástico déjenme un review. Un saludo especial a Maribelteka chica tus reviews son geniales y no había tenido el tiempo de agradecértelos gracias por comentar siempre._

_Les recomiendo que se pasen por mi fic Roba mi Corazon._

_Gracias por leer._

_REVIEWS._


End file.
